fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)/@comment-30522333-20170222023750/@comment-27971189-20170222093304
Ibaraki get laughed because Shapeshift + Stance Renewal * Bring Mashu to equation so Ibaraki defense is not underestimated In which community it happened? Ibaraki is always regarded as solid Berserker. The only moment she received such comments is when she's confirmed, due to most wishes they could get something similar to one they faced on Rashomon event; an SSR with access to one of her seven classes buff/debuff, not SR with defense buff and heal. * Its unfunny that some Arts servant are below Quick in NP Gain. Arts can easily take benefit from Arts Chain. Let's say you put whatever Arts Servant in Arts team without considering team comp; as bad as it can be, 100% NP bar for all three of them can be easily pulled-- which is good. If you consider skill set as well, Arts hardly have time where they can be wrong, even old Arts Servant, like Vlad and Orion, are still decent choice until today despite no skill upgrades, only NP upgrade to keep things in check. This is different from Quick. Put whatever Quick Servant in Quick team without considering team comp; its either messed up or good-but-not-good-enough. Example, have Scathach, Cu and Billy the Kid in one team, you'll see neither of them truly do something for each other or draw out each others good parts, Quick Chain not even fixed it. While it seems stupid, its pretty much trade-off for Quick being located in-between, not a NP player like Arts and not pure damager like Buster but generators or critters; generators is also critters but hardly reach damage of critters level by its own while critters can't really be a generators, so choose wisely. * Quick support Regarding Quick support, Quick support can possibly be next broken things is not simply because high hit counts and high NP rate. But how Quick servant, as overall, could easily leave Buster and Arts behind. On 5 stars, Jack can generate 40+ stars by her own, let alone her woman-killing NP, many already considered her among those who ignore class triangle; Okita is similar with Jack; Scathach can dish 100-200k with her NP + skills, if enemy is Divine, 400k can be seen (meanwhile my friend one-shot Tiamat with 10/10/10 + LB Quick Boost CE), her B crits is deadly enough actually; or Dantes who have his ground covered, main DPS? Assist? Tell him what to do. On lower rarities, Billy's 1st skill easily allow his normals went beyond his own NP damage to the point I have no problem defeating J. Alter at Summer Event by simply having Crit Boost CE with star-generator assisting him, and we haven't talking about Ushiwakamaru, example of Quick servant with pretty good skillset, Rider Kintoki the freebie Golden Beast or--- REGEND which I don't need to say how great they are on their own rarities. If most Quick can running amok by simply having Merlin. I can't imagine what will happened if the Quick support is simply 'replace Hero Creation's Buster to Quick'. MHXA will be cured, but it signals great leap for other Quick Servants, maybe even greater than post-Merlin Buster. Of course its not like there are no way to prevent that, just make sure he's not on same level of utilities with Merlin and Waver, one that not kind enough to be able to fit on any team, not making MHXA instantly better but should be able for easier team build without allowing other Quick went overboard-- unless DW and TM do want to make second Merlin.